bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bus Routes in London Wiki
6320606116 f14f5005d1 z.jpg|Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart|link=London Buses route E6|linktext=Metroline Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart on the E6 6320084599 16cc2a0b79 z.jpg|Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TL|link=London Buses route 105|linktext=Metroline Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TL on route 105 Brent-20140607-00309.jpg|RT and LT|link=Metroline|linktext=AEC Regent III RT and Metroline New Routemaster 9a466082-dd28-408a-b036-ece4cd3d7ff1 zps53890a01.JPG|Alexander Dennis Enviro400 on route 436|link=London Buses route 436|linktext=London Central Alexander Dennis Enviro400 on route 436 9a466082-dd28-408a-b036-ece4cd3d7ff1 zps53890a01.jpg E3676c66-b618-4daa-b597-1bc1519eacce zps2c03fb95.jpg IMG-20140529-00171.jpg Barnet-20130317-00017.jpg 9506.jpg Lambeth-20140621-00454.jpg Ealing-20140802-00737.jpg IMG-20140529-00173.jpg IMG-20130316-00013.jpg IMG-20140528-00169.jpg IMG-20140529-00172.jpg Barnet-20130317-00022.jpg Barnet-20130317-00021.jpg IMG-20140531-00185.jpg IMG-20140610-00342.jpg LK61BNA.jpg IMG-20140531-00181.jpg Brent-20140607-00265.jpg Brent-20140607-00324.jpg IMG-20140528-00167.jpg E118.jpg E228.jpg IMG-20130507-00028.jpg IMG-20140529-00174.jpg IMG-20140531-00178.jpg IMG-20140529-00175.jpg Barnet-20130317-00019.jpg IMG-20140531-00187.jpg IMG-20140528-00165.jpg Ealing-20140802-00734.jpg E118.jpg|London General Alexander Dennis Enviro400 on route 88 at Vauxhall|link=London Buses route 88 E228.jpg|London Central Alexander Dennis Enviro400 on route 436 at Vauxhall|link=London Buses route 436 IMG-20130507-00028.jpg|London Sovereign Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TL on route 292 at Borehamwood|link=London Buses route 292 IMG-20140529-00174.jpg|Tower Transit Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TL on route 266 at Brent Cross|link=London Buses route 266 IMG-20140531-00178.jpg|Tellings-Golden Miller Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart on route E10 at Islip Manor|link=London Buses route E10 IMG-20140529-00175.jpg|Arriva The Shires Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TL on route 142 at Brent Cross|link=London Buses route 142 Barnet-20130317-00019.jpg|Arriva London Alexander Dennis Enviro400 on route 102 (left) and Arriva The Shires Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LF on route 142 (right) IMG-20140531-00187.jpg|London United Scania OmniCity on route E3 at Greenford|link=London Buses route E3 IMG-20140528-00165.jpg|Abellio London Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Trident on route 350 at Hayes & Harlington Station|link=London Buses route 350 Ealing-20140802-00734.jpg|Metroline Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Trident on route 112 at Ealing Broadway|link=London Buses route 112 IMG-20140528-00167.jpg|London United Scania OmniCity on route H98 at Hayes & Harlington Station|link=London Buses route H98 Brent-20140607-00324.jpg|A pair of Metroline Routemasters at Alperton Bus Garage|link=Metroline IMG-20140531-00181.jpg|Abellio London Alexander Dennis Enviro400H on route E1 at Greenford|link=London Buses route E1 Brent-20140607-00265.jpg|Metroline Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TL on route 487 at Alperton|link=London Buses route 487 Ealing-20140802-00737.jpg|Metroline Gemini Wright 3 bodied Volvo B5TL on route 297 at Ealing Broadway|link=London Buses route 297 IMG-20130316-00013.jpg|Arriva The Shires Wright Pulsar Gemini bodied DAF DB250LF on route 258 at South Harrow|link=London Buses route 258 IMG-20140528-00169.jpg|Abellio London Alexander Dennis Enviro400H on route 350 at Hayes & Harlington Station|link=London Buses route 350 Barnet-20130317-00022.jpg|Metroline Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TL on route 182|link=London Buses route 182 Barnet-20130317-00021.jpg|First London Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B7TL on route 266 at Brent Cross|link=London Buses route 266 IMG-20140610-00342.jpg|Abellio London Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Trident on route E1 at Greenford|link=London Buses route E1 Lambeth-20140621-00454.jpg|MCW Metrobus on route 88 at Stockwell Bus Garage|link=London Buses route 88 9506.jpg|Abellio London Alexander Dennis Enviro400 on route 156 at Vauxhall|link=London Buses route 156 9a466082-dd28-408a-b036-ece4cd3d7ff1_zps53890a01.JPG|London Central Alexander Dennis Enviro400 on the 436|link=London Buses route 436 Brent-20140607-00309.jpg|Metroline New Routemaster and a RT at Alperton 6320606116 f14f5005d1 z.jpg|Metroline Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart on route E6|link=London Buses route E6 6320084599 16cc2a0b79 z.jpg|Metroline wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TL on route 105|link=London Buses route 105 6349713146 8a61d99794 o.jpg|First London Plaxton President bodied Dennis Trident on route 282|link=London Buses route 282 Welcome to the Bus Routes in London Wiki Bus Routes in London Wiki is an information repository about''' The '''London Bus. The London Bus is one of London's principal icons, the archetypal red rear-entrance Routemaster being recognised worldwide. Although the Routemaster has now been largely phased out of service, with only two heritage routes still using the vehicles, the majority of buses in London are still red and therefore the red double-decker bus remains a widely recognised symbol of the city. Transport for London (TfL) contracted bus routes in London, United Kingdom. The major operators in the London area are Go-Ahead London, Arriva London, Metroline and Stagecoach London. Other operators in London are London United, Abellio London, Tower Transit, Sullivan Buses, Arriva The Shires, Arriva Kent Thameside, London Sovereign, Quality Line, Tellings-Golden Miller and CT Plus. There are also several operators based outside London that run services either wholly or partly within the area. These services connect London with parts of Buckinghamshire, Essex, Hertfordshire, Berkshire, Kent, Surrey and Sussex. Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Trident on route 112]] Classification of route numbers In Victorian times, passengers could only recognise the buses of different fleets and routes by the coaches' distinctive livery colours and line name, with painted signs on the sides showing the two termini to indicate the route. Then, in 1906, George Samuel Dicks of the London Motor Omnibus Company decided that, as the line name 'Vanguard' had proved to be very popular, he would name all lines 'Vanguard' and number the company's five different routes 1 through to 5. Other operators soon saw the advantage, in that a unique route number was easier for the travelling public to remember, and so the practice of using route numbers soon spread. Historic classification Historically, bus routes run by London Transport were grouped by the type of service that they provided. The 1924 London Traffic Act imposed a numbering scheme known as the Bassom Scheme, named after Chief Constable A. E. Bassom of the Metropolitan Police who devised it. Variant and short workings used letter suffixes. The numbers reflected the company that operated the route. The numbering was revised in 1934 after London Transport was formed: Current classification Category:Browse